1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat dissipating device and, more particularly, to a heat dissipating device including heat dissipating columns that can be disposed according to the heat source region.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since electronic elements in electronic products generate heat during operation, many electronic elements include heat sinks disposed therein for carrying away the heat energy generated by the operating electronic products through heat transfer, thereby maintaining stable operation of the electronic products. The heat dissipating structure for ordinary heat sinks generally includes fins or heat dissipating columns. Due to the developing trend of light, thin electronic products with high performance in recent years, the temperature of the operating electronic products increases, and the space for heat dissipation is limited. As a result, the fins or heat dissipating columns on the heat sinks are insufficient for effective heat dissipation, leading to heat accumulation. Consequently, the electronic products cannot provide stable performance, adversely affecting the reliability of the electronic products or even causing shutdown.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional heat dissipating device 9 including a base 91 and a plurality of heat dissipating plates 92. A plurality of heat dissipating columns 911 is disposed on a side of the base 91. Each heat dissipating plate 92 includes a plurality of openings 921 that can be force fitted with the heat dissipating columns 911 to permit the heat dissipating plates 92 to be mounted onto the heat dissipating columns 911 in sequence. Thus, the heat dissipating plates 92 can further increase the heat dissipating area of the heat dissipating device 9 to increase the heat dissipation efficiency. An example of such a heat dissipating device 9 is disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. I411383 entitled “COLUMN-TYPE HEAT SINK WITH HEAT DISSIPATING PLATES”.
However, the conventional heat dissipating device 9 must have enough heat dissipating plates 92 to obtain good heat dissipation efficiency, such that the thickness and weight of the whole heat dissipating device 9 cannot be reduced. As a result, the conventional heat dissipating device 9 cannot be used in electronic products of a light, thin design. Furthermore, the heat dissipating columns 911 of the conventional heat dissipating device 9 are integrally formed with the base 91 and are arranged in a matrix, such that the components of the conventional heat dissipating device 9 cannot be adjusted regardless of the heat distribution of the heat sources. Namely, the conventional heat dissipating device 9 provides no substantial help in the area aligned with a region of an electronic product not generating high heat, leading to a waste in the costs for the components.
Thus, improvement to the conventional heat dissipating device is necessary.